


Touring NASA

by sharleclair



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), The Martian (2015)
Genre: Beck is Daddy, But he's a good boy, Daddy Kink, Dayton is shocked, Dirty Talk, M/M, Office Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rough Sex, Sebastian Stan AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharleclair/pseuds/sharleclair
Summary: “Thank you, Dr Beck. I really appreciate the private tour.”“I’ll try to make it enjoyable. I wouldn’t want you to space out.”
Relationships: Chris Beck/Dayton White
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Touring NASA

Dayton White’s curious by nature so it’s not unreasonable that he’s excited to be invited to Jackson NASA Headquarters, because racecar driver or not, astronauts are the real heroes but even then, there’s one in particular that catches his attention and that’s Dr Chris Beck.

At this point, Dayton’s pretty well versed in keeping up the appearance that he’s fully focused on the pictures he’s posing for when actually, his attention’s diverted, but his expression slides a couple times when he notices Beck’s visible disinterest. Sure, he’s flashed a smile but it’s more out of polite acknowledgement than anything else, but Dayton’s never been one to down a challenge, biding his time just right to turn on the charm.

Fame and fortune’s a fickle game and hoops that Dayton normally jumps through are suddenly obstacles he wouldn’t mind running over with his rally car if it means having a minute alone with the handsome astronaut. Beck seems gentle, with this softly spoken intelligence that’s not got a single ounce of superiority behind it and paired with his cozy NASA sweater, it’s inspiring all kinds of fantasies and in each and every one of them, Dayton’s corrupting him. A guy like Beck, it’s hard to imagine any scenario where he’s not laid out and blushing real pretty all from just some sweet talk, just a shade of pink at first but that turns red when he’s taken apart so beautifully.

It’s a real test of Dayton’s patience and most likely, pretty fucking obvious to the whole of NASA that he’s moony-eyed for the Ares III Flight Surgeon, but he’s the furthest thing from shy so when he finally finds the opportunity to be alone with him, he seizes it eagerly.

“Thank you, Dr Beck,” he says in a charming tone. “I really appreciate the private tour.”

“I’ll try to make it enjoyable,” smiles Beck. “I wouldn’t want you to _space_ out.”

Every good tour ends with the bedroom, or in this case, Beck’s office and there’s a notable tension the second Dayton steps through the door, air thickening heatedly once his smile’s less than innocent. And sure enough, there’s this pinkness to Beck’s cheeks that’s so fucking _adorable_ that Dayton can’t help himself, barely throwing out a cliched pick up along the lines of, _so this is where the magic happens_ , before making a move.

The thing about Dayton is he’s a well practised flirt who knows exactly how to get what he wants so really, it’s an erotically charged shock to find himself bent over the desk and a shiver running down his spine at the graze of teeth along the shell of his ear. Beck, sweet, gentle, nerdy Beck, pressed against him firm enough he can practically feel every inch of him and _fuck_ , that’s got Dayton hard in his pants, erection straining against the glass of the desk as his breath comes out in short little huffs.

“I suppose you think that your good looks and your flattery’s going to work on me like most people?” growls Beck. “You’re going to have to work a lot harder than that.”

“You could always make me harder,” grins Dayton. “ _Doctor_.”

As impressive as it is that Dayton still has a decent upkeep on his cheeky charm, it costs him dearly because the next thing he knows, he’s kneeling under the glass desk, mouth inches from Beck’s dick and holding back the litany of needy whimpers building up in his throat. Truthfully, it’s embarrassing how little of a fight he’s got in him, but whatever he does scrounge up isn’t really any match for Beck who relaxes in his chair and almost looks _bored_ , like he’s got this air of dominance about him that’s more of a turn on that it should be. And Dayton’s almost moaning aloud at the thought of this being common for Beck, the sweet doctor who eats pretty boys for breakfast.

“You like being so mouthy Dayton, maybe I should put it to good use and stuff it full of my cock, would that shut you up?”

“Think you like it when ‘m mouthy, got your pretty dick all hard.”

“You’re right, I don’t want you to shut up,” He murmurs darkly, grabbing the back of Dayton’s neck to pull him forward. “The only thing I want to hear from that big mouth of yours are the sounds you make when you’re choking on my cock. You’ve been practically gagging for it Mr White, or are you just a pretty face with a few dirty words?”

Dayton opens his mouth but Beck’s one step ahead, fully aware of the sass about to come his way and not in the mood for it, he shoves his cock past Dayton’s lips rough and hard, smirking in satisfaction at the gagging sound that’s not quite muffled enough to go unheard by anyone who might be passing by the office.

So when Beck’s on his next mission, the wink he flashes the news camera is considered out of character by most people but not to Dayton who knows it’s directed at him and really, it’s pretty unfair considering Beck’s in space and now _he’s_ having to race with a pretty fucking noticeable erection and the memories of being choked on a thick cock, spit running down his chin and tears streaming from his eyes until he was a moaning mess for Beck. Or _Daddy_.


End file.
